


This Is A Disaster (But Maybe We Can Fix It)

by DiamondWolf_YT



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Jellywalkers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Rated T for swearing, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, character tags will be updated as more chaps are developed and written, first chap only has gumball knight and princess in it, knight swears. a lot. he doesnt know what else to say., technically, the dw more come in in the second chapter, uploaded late at night so im tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWolf_YT/pseuds/DiamondWolf_YT
Summary: When waking up one morning to find an entire kingdom is empty, Knight and Princess go out of the walls to see if others are experiencing the same.....only to get seperated and have one of them encounter something they didn't think they'd encounter.





	1. Peaceful.

Today is warm.

 

The sun shines through the open window, filtering through the blinds and the wind gently brushes them aside.

 

There were little to no clouds outside, and the few clouds that were there were small.

 

The inside of the small home was cool, and yet sometime last night the window had been left open.

 

The man in bed stirred as the sun shined on his face, and he turned to the right on his side, facing away from the light, and he pulled the covers up over his head.

 

He was tired. Last night, the young man, Knight, has stayed up just a tad later than usual. Why, you may ask? Well, he didn't know. He just couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried, so he just stayed awake, and eventually his own fatigue just overcame him, and he seemed to had passed out to a soft purple glow outside his window.

 

Quite odd, he’d say, yet strangely alluring at the same time.

 

Eventually, he knew he had to get up. It probably wouldn’t be best to stay in bed all day, as much as he’d like to, as the bed was extremely comfortable. And soft. And comforting.

 

...okay maybe just a few more minutes.

 

No, he has to get up, he reasoned with himself that he’d need to be awake if he had to be called to his job suddenly.

 

Ah, but he was so tired…

 

No, no, no more of this.

 

He forced himself to sit up, hair falling in front of his face and falling down his shoulders. It was most likely a mess and knotted, but that’s future Knight’s problem. He wasn’t going to brush it out the first thing in the morning.

 

Well, that would probably be the best thing to do, but he didn’t feel up for much of anything at the moment, much less brushing his hair for thirty or more minutes.

 

Rubbing at his eyes for a moment, pushing his hair out of the way, he glanced over to the small alarm clock on his nightstand.

 

Squinting at the dull light of it’s screen, his hand resting on his face, he leaned forward a tad, and although it took him a moment, he managed to take in the little numbers on the screen, proudly stating  _ 12:46pm _ .

 

He stared for a moment, as though wondering if he was forgetting he had to do something at this time. He stared, and stared, before eventually he just collapsed back on his bed, hands resting on his face as he lay on his back.

 

He kicked his blankets off of him, shoving them to the foot of his bed, and they nearly fell off. on hand stayed on his face and closed eyes, the other resting on his chest.

 

Eventually the hand still on his face slipped to lay beside him, and once more he pushed himself to sit up, this time he turned, legs hanging off the side of the bed, and he glanced up at out of the window.

 

It looked quite nice out..

 

So he stood, stretching his arms and back, only somewhat cringing at a small  _ pop  _ that came from his lower back.

 

It took him only an hour to take a shower and get dressed, so here he stood in the bathroom, glaring at his own reflection and dripping hair. Apparently, wouldn’t you know, hair  _ doesn’t  _ untangle just because it got wet and washed! Wow! Such a surprise!

 

He didn’t like brushing his hair. He knew he had to do it, yes, but it was just uncomfortable. At least it felt soft when he was done with it..

 

He pulled gently at a small bit of his hair, a bit that curls around his face just a bit, but is mostly pulled back, and he glared at it a little. Damn him for wanting to keep his long hair instead of cutting it short. Now he has to deal with this nonsense.

 

So after a few minutes of struggling with a brush, and several quiet curses later, his hair was finally smooth and not as knotted as it could be.

 

He grabbed three hair-ties, put the green and red one around his wrist, and used to blue one to pull his hair up into a ponytail as he walked out of the bathroom, and his own bedroom, to head downstairs.

 

Perhaps it was a surprise to see Princess standing in his kitchen, leaning on the island counter and staring out the window above the sink, and perhaps not. She  _ did  _ have a key to his house, a spare, after all. She was the only one he trusted to actually have access to his house at all times, much like she seems to trust him so much.

 

Hearing his footsteps, she turned and grinned at him, lifting a hand to wave.

 

“What took you so long to wake up?” She asked him, raising an eyebrow playfully, to which Knight just glanced to the side, out the back door window.

 

“I.. may have stayed up later than usual,” he slowly replied, clearing his throat as he shook his head, walking into the kitchen and quickly digging through his pantry for something to snack on quickly.

 

“Well that’s not like you, you okay?” She turned her head a bit to look at him, leaning back on the counter, but when Knight shook his head, she only shrugged.

 

“Hey,” she began, nodding her head towards the window, “if you were up so late, then did you see that weird purple light? Looked kinda funky, didn’t it? Came from Dragon’s Valley, I think.”

 

Knight paused, slowly closing the pantry door, and he glanced over to Princess.

 

“Dragon’s Valley?  _ Purple light? _ Princess, are  _ you  _ okay? That sounds sort of..” He paused, looking for the right word.

 

“Unrealistic?” Princess supplied, and Knight nodded.

 

“Right, that.”

 

"Well, besides that going on, everyone's seemed to have disappeared, you know? I didn't see anyone when I was on my way here," she offhandedly said, shrugging and turning her hand around a bit.

 

Knight raised an eyebrow, walking over to the sink and peering out of the window, as if looking for proof.

 

There was absolutely no one outside.

 

Usually there’d be a kid or two playing, maybe a few people taking a walk. All of which he would normally be able to see from his home.

 

And yet, even as his eyes scanned the little patch of trees lining the back of his yard, and looking over each path he could see, even going to move to the window near the front door to get a better look, he still could not spot a single person.

 

He couldn’t even see that odd little boy that usually seemed to glide with the wind with only some little pajama set.

 

“...weird,” he mumbled under his breath, squinting, as if that would help him see someone.

 

It was quiet, he finally seemed to notice.

 

Too quiet, for this kingdom.

 

“Yeah,” Princess said and walked over to stand next to him, “daddy wouldn’t even let me leave right away, until I said I was going to visit you.”

 

Knight only nodded slightly. It was understandable, really, for Princess’ father to be concerned enough to keep her inside.

 

There was a moment of silence, as they both looked out the window, before eventually a small grin spread across Princess’ face.

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” She asked, gesturing towards the door, and Knight paused for a moment at that, tilting his head to the side before shrugging.

 

“I don’t see why not,” he said, reaching for his helmet, which sat on a small table near the door, “wait on the porch, I’ll be right out.”

 

Princess nodded, giving a small wave and practically skipping out the front door.

 

A few minutes later, Knight had just put his boots, gloves, and helmet on- he really didn’t feel like going up the stairs for his armour today, and besides, these were close enough.

 

Okay, yes, he looked tacky, but who cares? No one’s around to see it.

 

So he just took his sword ( _ technically  _ lance, but also technically that’s just a casing, but  _ whatever,  _ he doesn’t care, it’s just a sword.) and went outside, reminding himself to close and lock the door behind himself.

 

He turned to face Princess, about to say something about going, but cut himself off. Well, actually, Princess laughing is what cut him off.

 

“You, my good Knight, are a fashion disaster,” she said suddenly, voice giddy with small giggles.

 

Knight just rolled his eyes, “are we going or not?”

 

“Well, duh,” she said, grabbing his arm and leading the way, “but, seriously? A sweater? With pants that are rolled up? And boots? And  _ gloves and a helmet? _ Gosh, Knight, I sometimes wonder what you’d dress like if you didn’t know me.”

 

Her tone was playful, and in no way meaning it in any sort of malicious or rude way. And it even got a little noise from him!

 

He rolled his eyes, and while walking, he glanced around.  _ ‘Still no one..’  _ he thought to himself, open hand gripping his sword tightly.

 

Something was really wrong.

 

Not even at the kingdom gates did he see someone. Not even Pistachio, or White Choco, who seemed to constantly be on the lookout on the walls, protecting the kingdom that way, seemed to be there. And they never backed down from anything…

 

Going through the gates was easy; they were wide open. Eve more evidence that something was wrong. Why were they even going out? It was probably safer inside.

 

What would there be to hide from, anyway?

 

The answer to that came shortly after, as they walked down a bath into a deep end of the forest. Somehow, they had gotten separated, having gone down two seperate paths without even realizing it.

 

And when he did realize it, he froze in his tracks, slowly turning around, hoping he was wrong and maybe Princess was just hiding to play some kinda trick on him.

 

“Princess…?” He slowly called out into the open.

 

“Princess? Princess!” He called out once, twice more, getting louder with each one, in hopes that Princess would hear him, follow his voice, find him as he ran back the way he came, hoping to find her, gripping onto his sword tightly, so,  _ so  _ tightly, as concern and worry seemed to hold him with an iron grip.

 

He didn’t make it far, his shouting have attracted something else, something not who he was looking for.

 

A rustling to his right made him stop in place, mid step, and he slowly turned his head. 

 

“Princess?”

 

A pause. More rustling.

 

Then something - or, rather, some _ one _ \- seemed to pounce on him, skin tinted a light purple, eyes glossed over in a yellow tinge, with some weird purple goop dripping from their mouth.

 

Knight just barely stepped back in time, looking over the person, and as it turns out it was someone he’s seen around once or twice. Some kid who draws with some weird paintballs. What was his name? Gumball?

 

That’s who it was. Gumball- no, it can't be gumball, it doesn’t look like the young boy who was so energetic, always causing chaos wherever he went.

 

But it was, right down to the hair and clothes.

 

“Wh… what the actual  **_fu-_ ** ” he got cut off by a low noise, almost a growl, come from this weird purple-jelly version of Gumball, of which tried to reach forward, hand sluggishly swiping, gravity doing most of the work as he stumbled forward.

 

The  _ thing  _ seemed to understand a little how things worked, slowly and almost shakily raising the odd canon, pointing right towards Knight.

 

“Oh  _ hell  _ no,” he mumbled, sidestepping and swiftly turning, running through a bit of the forest, seemingly forgetting what he came to do, who to find, vaguely running in a direction he hoped was North. There was a small village up there, he knew, and maybe they were fine, maybe he’d catch Princess there as well.

 

God, he hoped she was safe. He wouldn’t forgive himself if it turned out he accidentally left her for dead.

 

He was wheezing now, beginning to slow down, legs in so much pain, and how much had he been running by now? How did he lose track of time?

 

He rolled up his sleeves, shoving past some lower plants, letting out a rather dry, rather painful cough.

 

Damn asthma.

 

He glanced to the sky, and soon, without realizing it, dropped to his knees on the forest floor, head instantly dropping down, and he stared at the ground, hands running over dead leaves and twigs.

 

Things started getting fuzzy. He was tired. Why was he so tired?

 

He heard a noise ahead of him.

 

He couldn’t raise his head.

 

He was so tired.

 

He should stay awake, but something seemed to pull him back into the dark.

 

He could hear footsteps, and he was about to force his head to look up, until he just collapsed.

 

Tired.


	2. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight gets awoken to find a group of others had found and saved him.

When he awoke, he hadn’t exactly expected it to be night, and yet, here he was, laying down on.. something, looking up at the dark, star filled sky, with a lantern’s soft light just off to the side of his vision.

 

Pushing himself up, he glanced around the area. It seemed he had been dragged to some sort of camp site, and he was set upon a sort of crate with a blanket set over the top.

 

There was a sort of makeshift wall set up around the place, using just the trees and some metal rails. It.. looked terrible, and messy, and like it was put together by three twelve-year-olds in a trenchcoat trying to balance on each other's shoulders, but hey, it was something.

 

There were a few tents looking hastily set up, a campfire in the middle of the whole thing with a few logs around it, and a little area near the corner farthest from him that seemed to be some training area.

 

Where he lay was the crate, under a roof held up by four poles, on a slight slant, with a few crates around, some opened, some closed, though none set up like the one he was one.

 

A lady sat at the back of the little area, purple hair twisted into two large braids. She was reading a book marked with a red string and a green skull, and didn’t seem to notice him wake up.

 

He opened his mouth, before pausing, feeling an uncomfortable itch on his arm. Glancing down, and catching a glimpse of his helmet on the ground, along with his glove, he found he had a layer of bandages around his lower arm, and if he looked close enough, even in the dark he could see the faint reddish color of blood from underneath. 

 

Clearing his throat and looking back up again, he caught Alchemist’s eye through her rounded glasses as she glanced over her book at him.

 

Closing said book, after placing the red string over the pages she was currently reading, she set the book aside and stood.

 

“..where am I?” Knight asked, it being the first thing that comes to mind. “And why do I have  _ this, _ ” he added, raising up his arm a tad to show the bandages that, presumably, Alchemist had given him, “on my arm?”

 

“Camp,” she said simply, walking over to where he was to take his arm and look over the bandages, muttered something about changing them in a few hours, then set his arm back down. “Kingdom got attacked the other day, no idea where  _ you  _ where, but at least you’re here now. You got attacked on your own when you passed the fuck out, which, that’s a damn stupid thing to do. Those things could’ve killed you, but all you got off with was a bite and some bleeding, which I’ve managed to slow with a potion or two. No idea how to stop the infection, so.. guess you’re on your own.”

 

“ **_Infection?_ ** ”

 

Alchemist huffed, reaching to the opened crate to her right, pulling out some notebook - pages browned with age, the cover and backside torn all around, sticky notes sticking out at random places and paper clips holding pictures in - and dropped it in his lap.

 

“All the info you need is right here, but long story short, the purple light spotted in Dragon’s Valley not but two night ago started some apocalypse and now people are getting infected and turned into what we’re calling Jellywalkers. It’s spread through saliva or blood from an infected getting into the blood - or internal system in general - of a healthy person. You, in fact, had gotten bitten by Gumball, and since some plants had done a number on you, you already had some open cuts. And now, you’re infected, and I’m giving you at most a month before you fully turn. You have at  _ least _ a week, maybe two. Better make the most of it.”

 

He.. didn’t really know what to say to that, besides just, “well, shit,” and getting a nod in response. He looked down at the notebook in his lap, and opened it up to the first page. It had some diary entry, so he flipped a few pages, skimming it over, before coming to a page with crude drawings of the process of becoming a jellywalker. At least he knew what to look for..

 

Sliding his sleeve down over his bandaged arm, he swallowed, then sighed.

 

“Okay… well, who’s here with us? This camp looks like it can hold well over just you,” he said, closing the notebook and setting it down next to him gently.

 

“Let me think,” she murmured, looking around at the tents for a moment before listing, ”besides me, Cotton Candy, Sparkling, Whipped Cream, Herb, and Pink Choco all stay here. There would be more, but.. well, we’re all who we found so far, besides you, and everyone else we found were already either fully jellied or way too far gone. That, or…” She trailed off, waving a hand a bit.

 

He got what she meant.

 

He didn’t pry.

 

“...where’s your brother? Isn’t he always around you?”

 

She tensed a bit, cleared her throat, and adjusted her glasses.

 

“Couldn’t find him. I’m leaving tomorrow, everyone else already knows, and I’m going looking for him myself. Because listen, if anything is gonna kill him one day, that thing will be  _ me  _ and not some purple person who just so happened to lose all sense of self.” She crossed her arms, and although she didn’t show it, Knight could tell she was at least a  _ little  _ concerned for her brother.

 

Continuing, she said, “the camp is packing up to head.. what, west? Yeah, they’re heading west tomorrow anyway. I could slip away, since Cotton doesn’t really want me to go. I don’t blame her.”

 

Knight nodded, then looked down at his lap.

 

“Do you know where they’re trying to get to?”

 

Alchemist shook her head, yawning a bit. “No idea. Probably trying to find whoever wrote that, which, if we’re  _ really  _ being honest, the only one crazy enough to experiment on something like a Jellywalker is Wasabi, who’s all the way in the desert outside Dragon’s Valley. Perfect place for Jellywalker hunting, if you’re her. It’s where most of them are probably at, at this point. Only problem is, you know, the desert being on the opposite side of Dragon’s Valley. They wanted to go around it but realized the quickest way was right through.”

 

“That.. sounds dangerous.”

 

“Of course it is. But besides her, Aloe would be their best bet, but.. well, you know how well their tech is, they sent a message the day the meteor hit that their lab was surrounded. No one understood yet, though. No chance they, Palm, or Energy Drink are still alive, at this point.”

 

They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence after that. Alchemist sat back down, yawned again, and went back to reading.

 

Sometime through the night, she fell asleep, and Knight went to wander around the camp, after he put his glove and helmet back on, careful not to wake anyone.

 

He didn’t go into any tents, of course - he wasn’t an asshole - but he did hang out near that training area he saw before.

 

The night passed slowly. He wasn’t tired, really, so he couldn’t exactly sleep. So he sat there, leaning against the tree, staring up at the sky until the sun took place of the moon.

 

Apparently it wasn’t a surprise to see him. Cotton came by to say hello and hand him a letter - she said it was something she hadn’t been able to give him before all this, and that “this time someone asked me to give it to you for them!” - to which he smiled and slowly opened it while she walked off to where Whipped Cream was, over near the campfire, which he had extinguished with some difficulty.

 

The letter was messily written, and with something similar to red chalk. Like… you know how some rocks, when dragged across the ground or wall, leave behind a mark? It  looked similar to that.

 

The edges of the paper are missing, charred, burned away, and Knight had an idea as to who sent it.

 

He kept the letter in his pocket.

 

Later, he helped the others pack up. 

 

Alchemist with her potions and books, a few coins - no idea why she needed those - and helped her fit what she needed into a bag she had.

 

He helped Herb pack up a few potted plants for the trip - to keep the places they went lively, he said - as well as his watering tin and a few personal items.

 

Pink Choco and Cotton Candy were helping Sparkling pack up the tents into these neat, semi-flat squares that could easily be fit into a backpack of - mostly - any size. Knight helped put a few poles in.

 

He was the only one who worked on the training grounds.

 

The day seemed to pass by too fast. Probably because he had something to do, but something still held the day back a little more than it would’ve.

 

The itching feeling in his arm, god was it distracting. Whenever no one was looking, he’d scratch and scratch at the bandages, which, at one point, Alchemist came over to instruct him how to change them and caught him in the act. He got a mouthful after that.

 

But he couldn’t help it.

 

Eventually, as they took down the metal poles of the camps crude walls, the itching spread to his hand, then to his upper arm, and then it just.. numbed. He didn’t feel the itching anymore, thank god, it started getting unbearable. However, the peace didn’t last long, and the itch was replaced with a static feeling, like his entire arm just fell asleep.

 

He decided he preferred the itching at that point.

 

He did his best to distract himself from it, and at first, he succeeded. He helped carry some stuff in a spare backpack, adjusted his helmet, set his sword to his side, and was ready to leave when everyone else was.

 

The walk was troublesome, and they had only been walking for.. what, an hour? An hour at least, before Alchemist slowed a tad, hanging towards the end of the group, and Knight slowed with her.

 

“You’re leaving now, huh?” He asked, glancing down at her with a concerned look.

 

She walked a little awkwardly as she sort of scratched at her thigh - he hadn’t noticed it before, but her pants leg had been rolled up, or maybe torn off? - and she had bandages there. Older, it seems, tinted with red and purple and brown; blood, mud, and what he can only assume is that purple goop that the jellywalkers had. If he looked close enough, the skin just outside of the bandages cover was tinted a gentle purple.

 

“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t help you with your..” She gestured at his arm, then gestured vaguely at her leg. “I.. kinda got it too. But I’ve been fine so far, potions every six hours helped hold it back, but I don’t have enough to give some to you to help until you get to Wasabi’s. Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” he murmured, giving her a small smile before nudging her towards a path to the right, as the group decided to go to the left. “Go on, and good luck, Alchemist.”

 

“Thanks.” She paused, gave him a smile, then hurried off before anyone could notice.

 

The rest of the walk was silent. No one said much.

 

On the side of the path were some plants, flowers, which were a sort of reddish color with a tint of purple. Weirdly shaped, kind of long, yet looked soft. Herb said they were called ‘love lies bleeding.’ An odd name, sure, but whatever, Knight didn't care too much.

 

How far was Dragon’s Valley? He didn’t remember it being this far.

 

He sort of.. lost track of the days to come.

 

His arm, much like Alchemist’s leg, eventually had a gentle purple hue right past where the bandages could reach. He didn’t roll up his sleeves after that.

 

And they were lucky; their entire walk, all the way until they took a break to rest and then got back up again, they never got attacked, they were  _ safe. _

 

And they were so close only a week later, Dragon’s Valley  _ right there,  _ with the desert on the other side. They were so  _ close. _

 

Yet so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear god im so sorry for taking so long to update im sorryyyyd dhvhkjbxdbxhjj i wrote this chapter a month ago and i never go around to updating im SO SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> this is. fun.
> 
> a story ill update over time, very little chapters planned out, but a vague idea is known.
> 
> like my writing? check out my other fics!
> 
> wanna say hi? feel free to contact me on my tumblr! @knight---cookie ! i changed my url-
> 
> comments and criticism are always appreciated! im not very good so i n e e d criticism.


End file.
